


Le incertezze di un pattinatore

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Le incertezze di un pattinatoreFandom: Yuuri on icePacchetto: PresenteChallenge: Ieri oggi e domani… indetta da Emanuela.Emy79Situazine: Riflessione del protagonista sulla sua vita attualeRaing: verdeGenere: Introspettivo, pre-serie, missing moment (?) OOCParole: 252





	Le incertezze di un pattinatore

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Le incertezze di un pattinatore  
> Fandom: Yuuri on ice  
> Pacchetto: Presente  
> Challenge: Ieri oggi e domani… indetta da Emanuela.Emy79  
> Situazine: Riflessione del protagonista sulla sua vita attuale  
> Raing: verde  
> Genere: Introspettivo, pre-serie, missing moment (?) OOC  
> Parole: 252

Indosso questi pattini.  
Eseguo questi salti che tutti ritengono spettacolari.  
Mi muovo con una perfetta grazia e maestria.  
Stupisco gli spettatori.

Un tempo era quello che cercavo: incantare il pubblico con i miei perfetti quadrupli e le mie coreografie che avevano l’unico scopo di farli rimanere estasiati.  
Per me non c’era niente di più gratificante di lasciarli a bocca aperta, ma ormai tutto questo non è più sufficiente.  
Voglio qualcosa che i miei fan non sono in grado di darmi e il bello è che nemmeno io so cosa sia.  
Credo che, dopo tutti questi anni ad essere considerato il migliore, io abbia perso completamente ogni stimolo nel pattinaggio.  
Ormai tutto questo per me sta diventando solo un enorme peso.

Cosa dovrei fare?  
Cosa voglio davvero?  
Me lo sono chiesto così tante volte da averne perso il conto, non so nemmeno io il perché, ma dentro di me la confusione è così intensa da devastarmi.

Dovrei ritirarmi?  
Dovrei abbandonare tutto?  
Dovrei deludere tutte le persone che aspettano le mie esibizioni?  
Sarò sincero: sento di aver giocato tutte le mie carte.

Ho vinto innumerevoli esibizioni,  
Ho superato tutti i record.  
Cos’altro voglio ottenere?  
Che cosa triste, non è vero?  
Nemmeno io so dove voglia andare a parare con tutto questo.

Vorrei tanto che qualcuno mi aiutasse.  
Voglio ritrovare tutti gli stimoli che ho perduto.  
Voglio che qualcuno mi faccia riappassionare a questo incantevole sport.

Esiterà una persone capace di schiarire tutte le mie incertezze?  
Non lo so, ma spero tanto d’incontrarla un giorno.


End file.
